Camp Started It
by jennyistiny
Summary: The summer before senior year Rachel was volunteering at camp and Puck had community service. bye Finn, bye Lauren. Puckleberry is back. one shot.


**A/N One shot. First story, wasn't sure how to write it, starts with Rachels POV the Pucks. if you can please review and enjoy. I don't own glee or the song I need you now.**

Camp Started it

I was fidgeting with my skirt when he walked into the room. He smiled when I looked up at him. I liked the way Noah smiled when I looked at him. It wasn't the same with Finn at least not anymore. But there was something special behind that smile. Then Finn walked in and sat next to her she didn't feel fuzy or warm around him. She just stared as Noah took the seat next to Lauren even though they had been broken up. How I wished he would take a seat next to me instead. Over the summer they spent a lot of time together working at the Jewish camp I was obviously there because I wanted to, while he was doing community service. The point is we spent a lot of time together and I liked it.

* * *

><p>There she was Miss Rachel Berry. Damn she looked hot fidgeting with her skirt I can't help but look at her from my seat every once in a while. Looks like she's arguing with Finn right now Oh god she looks even hotter when she's angry. I know its Rachel and she can be crazy most of the time but she's just so damn sexy. This summer I spent 5 days a week with her down at the Jewish camp damn community service. At first I wasn't digging it I mean she was being her little annoying self talking to me a lot I guess cause she knew me. Then I started to care I mean one day she couldn't make it cause she was sick I realized I actually missed all her blabbing. I dropped by her house with some soup ya'know to be nice. She seemed to light up when she saw me I liked that. It really hit me that I liked her when during a campfire she asked me to sing with her and play my guitar, one we both knew and had already done "I need you now" when she started to sing my heart skipped a beat. And yeah the kids seem to like the show but hell I didn't give a damn about those kids I cared about making her smile like that.<p>

* * *

><p>I want to say something to him, I found out him and Lauren broke up so I walked up to him said "Sorry about Lauren" even though I wasn't sorry about it at all. He looked up at me and smiled "S'okay it wasn't gonna work out. Barely saw her in the summer." "Oh. Well the rest of the camp is having a reunion tonight at breadstix just the volunteers. You'd like to go " I can't believe I just asked him about the reunion he probably knew already. "Sure, you need a ride? I'll pick you up around 7" I quickly answered "Yeah I'll be waiting. So ill see you later Noah." Gave him a kiss and left. He said yes, I didn't see that coming, I can't wait till he picks me up. Finn and I argued again when I saw him at the parking lot. He blew about how he saw me talking to Noah looking all giggly and flirty. A tear fell down my cheek as I yelled at him "You don't even trust me ! What's the point of being together I've forgiven you for everything and right now you can't even trust me I can't take this. Bye run back to Quinn! Like I didn't hear about you guys sneaking around during the summer!" Finns face turned pale and I walked away he just stood there. I got home and cried in my room I loved Finn, I always have since I meet him sophomore year in glee club but now we're seniors and I can't deal with it.<p>

* * *

><p>I don't know why I'm nervous about picking up Berry, either way she's with Finn right now and she's happy I like it when she's happy. Hell I love it when my jewish american princess is happy and smiling all the time. I drove around her block 5 times before actually stopping the car to get out and ring the doorbell, driveway was empty I guess her dads are out. When she opened the door her eyes were puffy like she had been crying I immediately held her in my arms. "Oh Noah. It was terrible!" Without hesitating I said "Who's ass do I have to kick babe?" She just stared at me "I broke up with Finn, he doesn't trust me and I just can't deal with him right now." All I thought was she's free. Now she can be mine again. I just hugged her tighter "don't you worry about that jerk, there are plenty of other guys out there waiting for you" I said, she looked shocked and said "oh really name at least one Noah" I laughed so she just stared at me and pouted damn she looked cute. Then I whispered in her ear "Me of course, Noah Puckerman the badass" she smiled, it was a precious smile.<p>

* * *

><p>I can't believe it Noah just told me he liked me. The badass (his term not mine) admit to having feelings for me? Is this real? "Are you serious?" I asked. He immediately answered, "You have and will always be my little jewish american princess. Now how bout we hit breadstix and you let me show off my girl." I was speechless "Your girl?" then he just grabbed me and kissed me I felt butterflies it was a rough but soft kiss while his hands were on my back. It felt amazing. It's the kiss I've been waiting for since camp finished. He grabbed my hand and said "let's go babe, gotta make all those other jews jealous of MY girlfriend." I smiled and just felt the sudden urge to kiss him again slowly making our way to my bed<p>

* * *

><p>I felt myself getting hard so I just flung her on the bed and started kissing her neck slowly making my way towards her breasts. I unbuttoned her shirt and sucked on her nipple she moaned in delight. She quickly yanked my shirt of me and tugged at my nipple ring. I kept kissing her heading towards her belly button once I hit her skirt I pulled it off and with my teeth tugged her lacy panties off. I kissed her thighs. "Rachel you are beautiful."<p>

* * *

><p>I love him I know I am ready for what is happening. I grabbed unbuckled his belt and he quickly slipped out of his pants, then boxers. I grabbed his length gently massaging it. He groaned, and we laid back in bed kissing me all over. I was ready. "Now Noah, please I need you inside me now." He asked if I was sure and I nodded in approval. He slowly entered me and began to thrust, it hurt a little but then we moved as one and I felt like nothing could ever ruin this special bond. We had just made love. We stayed laying down cuddling for a moment then I remembered "Noah they are all waiting for us at breadstix!" He just laughed and said "Don't worry babe I'm sure they wont mind if we're a little late." I smiled. We got up and started getting dressed.<p>

* * *

><p>She is mine; Rachel Berry is mine. As we finished getting dressed I hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear "It's the first time I made love too. I love you Rach." She turned around and kissed me and as we kissed I felt and heard her say "I love you too Noah." Senior year Bring it.<p>

-The End.. For now muahahaha…

_**Xoxoxo Jennifer**_

_**Hope ya enjoyed it I might start writing a longer sequel about their senior year, maybe add a pregnant Rachel …**_


End file.
